


Dog Days in the Pegasus Galaxy

by Debi_C



Series: Dog Days In Pegasus Galaxy [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dogs, Future Fic, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a future fic for both SG1 and Atlantis.  The City has returned to the Pegasus Galaxy.  With them has come retired General Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson.  A strange space ship comes to Atlantis with its even stranger crew.  Can they integrate with the Lanteans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the character Rocket Raccoon in Guardians of the Galaxy. But none of them are here. I'm also giving in to my habit of writing dogs into the story. I like dogs, Jack like dogs and so do lots of other people. I hope you do too. If you don't, just hit the back button. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the story.

Chuck was finishing his duty log at the end of his shift. It had been quiet lately and that usually predicated something interesting was about to occur. He finished typing the few notes he'd taken during the last ten hours and was just about to post it to the computer for Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard and his own relief, Lieutenant Abercrombe.

Then just as if his suspicions were heard by madam fate, the subspace radio came to life. The console lit up and a series of beeps came through the speaker. The young technician leaned forward, turning up the gain. He frowned as he recognized the signal beeps were forming dots and dashes. This was definitely odd. Taking a breath, he tapped on his earwig and activated the call to officer's quarters. 

“Sheppard, here. Go ahead.” The Colonel sounded groggy but awake.

“Sir, this is the Gateroom. We're receiving a subspace message and,” he paused as he scribbled more of the message. “I believe it's in Morse Code.”

“Well, that's odd.” the Colonel's voice sounded as interested as Chuck felt. “I'll be right up. Contact Mr. Woolsey and let him know, oh and call Rodney too.”

“Yes, sir.”

Within a few minutes, there were more than a few people in the upper deck with Chuck. He'd been transcribing the dots and dashes as he heard them and trying to give them a decent translation. It had been a long time since Boy Scouts.

When McKay followed Sheppard into the desk area, he scowled at the tech and took the paper away from him. “What does it say?”

“I didn't get the very first part, but its apparently asking for medical assistance for their Boss.”

“Boss?” Sheppard asked curiously.

“Yes, Sir.” Chuck nodded as he kept on writing down the incoming message. “All it says is the Boss is sick and can we assist.”

“Odd.” Woolsey commented reaching for the paper that Rodney held. He had looked up and was watching the younger man busily transcribing the incoming signal. He took it from his CSO and looked at it. “How do you know Morse code?”

“Learned it as a kid in the Scouts.” the younger man replied absently as he continued to write. “I think the sender is just repeating it now.” Chuck put the pencil down. 

“Yes, yes, he is.” Rodney agreed listening to the sounds emanating from the console's speaker.

“Well, what does it say?” The Colonel asked.

“It says 'Greetings. Want to land. Boss sick. Need help.' It repeats several times in just those words.” Rodney read off the whole message.

“Oddly formal, then simplistic.” Woolsey glanced at his Military Commander and his Chief Science Officer. 

“Definitely polite.” Sheppard commented. “Might as well see who's knocking at the door.” He grinned at McKay who was giving him an evil eye. “It's the only way to be sure.” The Colonel leaned closer to the microphone sitting on the desk and nodded to Chuck who hit the live feed button. 

“Attention, ship calling. This is Atlantis responding. Do you have voice capability?”

The voice that answered was high pitched, excited and loud. “Yesyesyes. Hihihi!” It sounded very childlike to human ears. 

“This is Colonel John Sheppard. Who am I speaking too?”

“This is Jack. I am first male. Boss sick. Need help.”

“That's fine Jack. We can give you help.” John said as helpfully as he bit back a smile at the youthful voice. “Can you land your ship?”

“Yesyesyes. Crew can land. Where at? On water?”

“Can you land on the long deck sticking out into the water? That way we can get to you quickly.”

“Yesyesyes, can do easy.”

Sheppard almost chuckled at the phrase. “We'll be expecting your ship and we'll have a doctor with us for your Boss.” He smiled at Woolsey and shrugged as the civilian gave him a concerned look. Sheppard then nodded at Chuck who took it as a cue to call Dr. Beckett.

“Yesyesyes. Be there quick.”

“We'll meet you at the landing site. Call if you need any help.”

“Yesyesyes. See you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

A small group of humans had gathered on the southern pier of Atlantis. The first sun was just over the horizon as a small comet appeared to be coming in fast and hot, its flaming tail streaming out behind it.

“Coming in a little quick, isn't it?” Jack O'Neill commented idly from where he was leaning on the exterior wall of Atlantis. “Does it always do that?” The retired General had noticed the activity through his sensitivity with Atlantis and invited himself along to the welcome party. 

“Not usually.” Sheppard replied. “but it does show the tail when there's more humidity in the air and the pilot is coming in on a steep angle.”

Carson Beckett was also standing by, gurney at his side, waiting to check on the reportedly sick Boss person. He checked the sky worriedly. “Ya say ya don't know what kind of person I'm seeing nor what's the matter with him?”

“No, Doctor.” Woolsey answered the physician. “Only that he is the Boss and he is sick. The being we spoke to was quite adamant about his condition.”

“I'll probably have to take him to the clinic.” Beckett warned. “But I did bring the containment field to keep his illness from catching.”

“Catching? No one said anything about it being contagious,” Rodney looked even more worried than he had. “He only said he was sick.”

“We don't know that he is, Carson is just being careful.” John glanced at the doctor who merely looked worriedly up at the approaching craft.

“What containment field, Doctor?” Jack looked at him curiously. 

“Well, when we first got here Rodney found a personal shield device. I recently discovered that it would also keep any disease organisms from spreading.” the doctor smiled at the gray haired O'Neill. “Daniel was able to translate that for me.”

“Yes, yes, well I wish he'd been here when I found the thing.” Rodney complained. “It would have made my life easier, that's for sure.”

“Oye, don't tell him that.” Jack frowned at the younger man. “I'm the one who wouldn't let him come.”

"Why in the world not?" Rodney asked in surprise. "He found Atlantis. We could be much better off by now if he'd have come."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A small silver ship settled down gently on the deck. It was certainly large enough for humans but the actual size was that of pleasure craft, not a cargo or military ship. In stylized black letters a name and ostensibly numeric symbols was marked on the side of the ship in an alien language.

“Those markings are Asgard.” O'Neill stood up from his perch and approached the craft. 

“How do you know?” Woolsey asked curiously. 

“I've been on a few of their ships.” Jack answered. “This one is about the size of the Daniel Jackson.”

“Really.” Sheppard joined the retired general as he walked towards the vessel. “Asgard, huh. Didn't sound like an Asgard, sounded more like a little kid.”

The hatch opened downward forming a sloping ramp. As they watched curiously a small white quadraped trotted down the metallic surface. The animal stopped and looked up at the tall humans. “Hihihi!”

Rodney looked around the group of men. “It's a dog!

John and Jack looked at the small canine. It was approximately one foot tall, white in color with brown spots on his body and a half face marking giving him a clownish expression. A long curled tail arched over his back. He looked back and forth between the two closest men and took a step closer. “Hihihi. I'm Jack.”

Sheppard looked at the dog and knelt down to get closer. “Hi yourself. I'm Colonel John Sheppard. Welcome to Atlantis. You said someone was sick?”

Evidently Jack was very happy to have their help. He hopped up and down and wagged his tail exuberantly. “Sick! Boss is sick!”

Sheppard nodded in understanding. “Where is your Boss?”

Jack looked back over his shoulder worriedly then back to John. “On ship. Come please.”

John stood up and looked at Carson. “Let's go.” The doctor nodded and followed Sheppard. 

“I hope its not a dog.” Beckett commented softly to John. “I don't know all that much about wee beastie diseases.”

Jack O'Neill smiled. “Do you mind if I come?”

Sheppard shrugged. “If you want, come on but why?”

“I like dogs.” The older man smiled at him.

As they entered the ship Sheppard noticed another small brown dog standing in the shadows, on alert and ready. He indicated the figure to O'Neill who nodded. “His back up.” the older man commented in response.

They followed Jack the dog through a neat cabin and into a corridor. There the odor of illness and age assaulted their senses. As they entered a dimly lit room, the canine spoke in a respectful tone to someone in the shadows. “Boss. Boss. Awake?”

“Yes, Jack. I'm awake.” A light came on revealing an elderly man lying on mussed bed-covers. He looked at the three Lanteans curiously. “And who have you found, little man?”

“Hello,” Sheppard stepped forward. “I'm Colonel John Sheppard, military commander of Atlantis.” He indicted the two others with him. “This is Carson Beckett, my chief medical officer and General Jack O'Neill. Your uh, friend contacted us and said you were ill and needed help.”

“Well,” the old man said slowly. “I'm not sick exactly, I'm just one hundred and two years old. Don't know what you can do about that.”

Beckett went towards the man, “That's extraordinary. How do you feel?”

“Not too bad. Tired, weak, you know, old.”

Sheppard followed his physician. “What's your name? Where are you from?”

The bedridden senior laughed and then coughed for several seconds. “I'm Doctor Ian O'Connell. I'm a geneticist.” He looked up at the doctor who immediately put a stethoscope in his ears and started the exam. “I'm actually from Earth but I was taken by a ship of small gray aliens.” 

“Asgard.” Jack commented. “You were kidnapped by the Asgard.”

“You know of them?” O'Connell looked at him in surprise.

“Oh yeah. We had a love hate relationship with them until they died out. Well, at least in the Milky Way galaxy.” Jack answered him with a grin and a head shake. “What was the Commander's name?”

“Balder.” the old man replied when Beckett removed his stethoscope. “He was working on their cloning methods.”

“That's what ultimately did them in.” O'Neill commented.

“I was afraid of that. They had gone on too long. I couldn't even help them with out crossing. They were in a genetic dead end.” O'Connell shook his head. “I tried helping them by using my dogs. But my research was of no help.”

“Are your dogs clones?” Carson asked as he continued the exam.

“No, well not anymore.” the old man smiled and reached over to uncover a very pregnant small female canine laying in the bed with him. “This is Faith. She probably needs you worse that I do.”

“Oh my.” the doctor responded with a smile. “She's certainly ready. Is this her first litter?”

“No, but its an out-cross so it can get dangerous if she has trouble whelping.”

“Well,” Carson looked at his two friends. “Let's get both of my patients to the clinic so I can evaluate them more properly.” At Sheppard's curious expression he continued. “Both Doctor O'Connell and the young lady are stable at this time, but I want to be certain and monitor their conditions.”

“Of course.” Sheppard smiled. “I'll get another gurney.”

“No please, she'll be happier to stay next to me.” the old man protested. 

Carson nodded. “There should be room on the one bed. We'll fit them both on.”

Woolsey and McKay were waiting in the first room having brought the wheeled cot on board. They were being watched by not only the brown dog but by two other spotted ones. All were about the same size, small enough not to be too frightening but still large enough to intimidate. 

Carson helped the old man and his pregnant dog onto the gurney and left the ship. 

As they left, the two officers walked into the antechamber and looked at the rest of the little animals. Jack the dog watched in some concern. “Come too?” He asked, looking at Sheppard hopefully.

O'Neill also looked at Sheppard. “Can we take them inside?”

Sheppard looked at the dog. “Do you want to come?”

The little dog looked up at the tall man. “You Boss here?”

O'Neill caught the younger man's eye and nodded his head at the Colonel. Sheppard got his message. “Yes, I'm the Boss on Atlantis.”

“Yes, want to come.” Little Jack nodded once. “Pack want to come.”

“How many in your pack?”

“Five five.” He glanced around. The three other dogs gathered behind him. “Five: Jack, Faith, Bob, Joe, Joy.” He looked up at Sheppard. “Good dogs. Behave.”

“Okay.” Sheppard looked over at Woolsey who nodded silently. “You good dogs can come. Bad dogs go back to ship.”

“Yesyesyes.” Jack looked at his pack then back to John. “We copy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Carson had taken his two patients to sickbay and gotten them both set up in beds. O'Connell was hooked up to an IV bag with saline and antibiotics. The doctor was also planning out a specific menu for a geriatric with lots of protein and carbohydrates. The old man was mostly dehydrated and anemic though he had a slight case of pneumonia from being in bed too long. The doctor hoped to get him upright and into a wheelchair as soon as possible. 

His attention to the little female dog had been mainly an X ray to see how many pups there were and their positions in the womb. He determined four babies and she was close to delivery. They were large and Carson was considering a c-section, though Faith told him she'd had pups before and was okay. It was a wait and see situation.

Jack the dog was following Jack the General and John the Colonel around as they made arrangements for their guests. Little Jack, as they'd taken to calling him, agreed that the four remaining dogs would share a room with a mattress on the floor. They learned to use the facilities immediately, though the shower stall served more as a toilet than the stool but it seemed the best situation. They did love the bathtub and all of them enjoyed swimming in the warm water.

Sheppard decided that he would introduce them to his team to begin with. They could keep the animals busy and entertained so they wouldn't cause any problems. The three younger dogs were happy and easily socialized with humans. Bob, Little Jack's second in command, told John that they loved to run and play, chase balls and hunt. The officer had an idea that Ronon would be happy to oblige on the running. That introduction still was in the offing.

Sheppard was finally in his office writing his report when Rodney knocked on his door and came in. “Hey, you lose your children yet?”

“Mine?”

“Yeah, you've been hosting the dogs all day.” Rodney complained. “Where are they anyway?”

“O'Neill took them into the dining hall for dinner.” he pushed the laptop back on his desk. “I think they'll do well here.”

“Why? What good will they do?” McKay continued his comment. “They're not that smart.”

“You never know. I think they're pretty darned smart. They can fly a spaceship. Besides, they'll be great stress relief for the crew. Beckett is looking forward to working with the Doctor. And the brown one says they hunt game. That could be a help with the sorta-deer hunt.”

“But they're so small.” Rodney protested thinking of the large deer like animals they usually hunted to add fresh meat to the city's larder.

“Carson examined them all along with Mama dog Faith. They average fourteen inches and twenty pounds.” John closed his laptop and stood up. “If they work as a team, and I think they probably do, that's plenty big enough for most of the deer and the goat things on the continent where we hunt. They could herd them towards us if nothing else.”

“Running deer with dogs doesn't sound fair.”

“Rodney, we don't hunt for sport. You know that. But we need the meat and the quicker and more efficiently we get it, the better off we'll all be.”

“I know, I know. But its dangerous. So much easier to go to the grocery store and buy it.” Rodney complained. 

Sheppard hit the save key on his laptop. “Speaking of food, lets go get dinner. We've had a long day.”

 

When they arrived at the dining hall, they could see all the attention was directed at the area where O'Neill, Jackson and Woolsey were seated at a table and the four dogs were lined up on chairs standing on their back legs and eating daintily out of plates. The other humans in the dining facility were watching them with humor and some obvious affection as they ate their meals also.

Sheppard sauntered over with McKay following. “Hi. How's dinner tonight?”

“Pretty good actually.” O'Neill nodded and smiled down at his canine companions. Little Jack looked up and returned it with a toothy grin. “The cooks came up with some rare meat for our guests and it went over well.”

“Good!” The smallest spotted male agreed verbally then ducked his head at a low growl from the solid brown one. Jack the dog ignored them. 

Sheppard looked at Daniel who was watching the interaction. “What?”

Daniel smiled back. “Just watching the social mores of the group.” He continued on. “Little Jack, can your pack introduce themselves to Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay.”

The leader of the group looked over at the others and barked. “Names.”

The slightly larger, solid brown dog stood up from where he was sitting in the chair and responded in a clear voice. “Dog Bob. Second in pack. Out-breed.” He then sat on his haunches and looked at the others.

The two younger dogs looked at each other. The young brown and white spotted male stood. “Dog Joe. Junior male. Home bred, last litter.”

Then the young black and white female shyly joined him in his chair. “Bitch Joy. Junior female. Home bred.” She then tucked her head against her brother. He licked her ear. The two cuddled closer together further identifying themselves as siblings.

“And the one in the infirmary?” Daniel prompted.

Little Jack remained sitting but answered. "Bitch Faith. Alpha female, my mate.”

“Wait, I thought Ian said she was carrying some other kind of puppies.” Sheppard remembered the conversation from the ship with O'Connell. 

“Out bred pups. Different male for good blood. But my mate.” Jack appeared uncomfortable with the information. “Talk to Boss.”

As John and Rodney sat down, the scientist looked like he was going to say something but Sheppard shook his head at him. The senior male sounded somehow unhappy with the situation and he didn't want to hurt any feelings this soon. “We'll do that.” He looked over the small pack of dogs and nodded. “We're happy you and your Boss are here. We think that you can help us a lot.”

O'Neill nodded and leaned back in his chair. “Some of us have really missed having dogs around. Especially such advanced ones.” He looked at the two Lanteans. “Jack was saying that they can hunt to bring meat on board their ship. I know its almost that time again. It sounds like they could be a big help.”

Sheppard smiled. “We can always use help.” He looked at Rodney then at Little Jack. “Our people here don't all like to hunt.”

Bob stood up and wagged his tail. “Hunting good. Fun and good skills.”

Little Jack looked at his second, who immediately sat down though still smiling. “Pups need training. Too long since last hunt. We want to help.”

Sheppard nodded. “You have a deal, my friend.”

Joe, the youngest spotted male, was standing in his chair positively wiggling. “Good Deal!”

Bob looked at him with his head in a lowered position. “Sit.” And Joe did, but with mischief in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

They had just finished their meal when Carson joined them carrying a tray of food. He sat down next to Jack looking a little tired but had a smile on his face. “Well,” he commented as he looked down at the dog. “It's all over, laddie. You're a father again.”

All the dogs stood and looked eagerly at the doctor, Jack took a step towards Carson, touching him with a paw. “All good?” he asked concernedly.

“Sure, all good. Four little darlings, two boys and two girls. Healthy and very big. Faith is still sleepy but she's happy and they're nursing well.” the doctor reported.

Jack had a very large doggy smile on his face and the others were wagging their tails like mad. “Faith safe?” the little pack leader said. “Boss was worried about big puppies.”

“Well,” Carson chewed his first bite. “I did take them c-section." he glanced over at Little Jack and explained. "That's with an operation, but everyone is doing fine.”

All the dogs jumped off their chairs and looked back and forth from O'Neill to Sheppard. “Can we go? Must see puppies!”

Jack and John looked at Carson who shrugged. “Just be quiet and don't bother Faith too much. She's had a hard afternoon.”

O'Neill stood up. “I'm finished eating. I'll escort them.” He looked at Jackson who also stood.

The two men and their four charges walked briskly to the clinic area. Crewmen of Atlantis who didn't know about their new citizens stepped back against the wall and watched with interest at their parade. O'Neill and Jackson nodded and smiled at them as if to say, don't worry everything is under control. People nodded back and went on about their business. Not much surprised them anymore.

Entering the clinic the pack headed unerringly for the room of their alpha female. Faith was lying in a bed within a nest made of pillows that had been propped up to contain all the puppies. Little Jack jumped up on the bed and surveyed the tiny babies. He whined and licked Faith on her sleepy face.

She rolled over to show her teeth at him. “Puppies, yours.” She said softly.

Jack looked at the wiggling mound of pups. There were two black ones and two spotted ones. He licked her again. “Okay. Puppies mine. You happy?”

She nodded and replied softly. “Happy.”

“Then all happy.” He looked around. “Boss see?”

“Boss know.”

“I go see him.” Jack mumbled against her neck. Then he turned to his pack. “Two boys, two girls. Good litter. Healthy. Pack has grown. It is good.”

All three of the younger dogs woofed softly. “Good!” Joy whined and Joe licked his sister in reassurance.

Little Jack grinned down at them. “Go to room. I see Boss.” He looked at O'Neill who looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow.

“I'd like to talk to Ian too if you don't mind.” the younger man said.

“No problem.” O'Neill replied. He gestured to the pack. “C'mon, I'll take the rest you back to your room so you can sleep and potty.” The three younger dogs left the room scurrying around his feet literally jumping for joy.

Little Jack led Daniel to another room next door. Doctor O'Connell was sitting up in bed reading from a laptop. As they entered, he put it aside.

The scientist smiled at his senior male. “It's a happy day Jack. Faith has done well giving us four healthy puppies.”

“Faith good dog.” Jack replied. “Good mama.”

“Yes. And we were very lucky to be here.” He looked at Daniel. “Doctor Carson was wonderful with her and the babies.”

“He's a good man.” Daniel replied. “He's saved a lot of lives here.”

Jack jumped on the bed and faced his owner. “No more out breedings?” He asked his master. It obviously meant a lot to him.

“No, Jack, no more out-crosses. Not with Faith. With Bob and the puppies we're set for a long time in the program.” He smiled and stroked the little dog's head. Jack lay down next to his master, obviously pleased with the reply.

Daniel pulled up a chair and sat down, leaning over with his hands between his knees watching the two with interest. “Doctor, I'm not sure exactly what you are doing with the dogs. You said you are a geneticist?”

“Yes.” he looked down at Little Jack. “I was kidnapped by the ones you call Asgard to try to assist them with their problems.”

“Yes, we knew them. Their clones were too deteriorated to continue and they died as a race." Daniel acknowledged.

"I was trying to show them how to cross breed with other species and not rely solely on cloning. My pet dogs were my subjects.”

“Did you clone your dogs?” Daniel asked with interest.

“A few times.” the old man looked at Jack uncomfortably. "then I bred them back to my original animals. It worked for a while, but as the program went on I determined it was better to find compatible animals for out crossing.” the little dog lay down next to the old man and licked his hand. “I was allowed to go down to planets and borrow or purchase their versions of dogs and put them to my animals. I was able to bring in some very interesting variables. Larger brains, opposable thumbs, more flexible skeletons.” He smiled down at Jack. “The ability to talk has been a relatively recent one. Jack's sire was the first to form complete sentences. Unfortunately, all my work didn't help the Asgard.” He sighed. “Too bad.”

“Boss unhappy with Jack?” the little dog raised his head and asked concernedly.

“Oh no, Jack. You are the best thing that has happened in the program. You are a wonderful, smart boy.” He reassured the dog, stroking his ears. “And your pack is very good too.”

Daniel nodded. “They certainly are. We are all surprised at the depth of their abilities.” He sat back in the chair and smiled. “They've even offered to help with our upcoming hunt.”

“You hunt?” O'Connell asked surprised.

“We have to harvest meat to feed ourselves and any other peoples who are seeking sanctuary with us. The Anthosians live on the nearest continent and grow crops, and we trade when we can but the quickest way to get meat is to have a quarterly hunt. We're careful not to over harvest and we move it around.”

The old man nodded. “That makes sense. Of course the pack wants to help. We did the same thing. We'd make planet fall in an uninhabited area and the pack would bring down several of the local prey animals.”

Daniel looked at the small dog next to the Doctor. “While I'm not a hunter per se, I am an archaeologist and anthropologist. I'm looking forward to watching their pack dynamics and interaction.”

“We hunt good!” Jack added happily.

“I believe so,” Daniel smiled at him. “I want to see you at work.”

“Still training young ones.” the little dog reminded him. “But, will be fun.”

O'Connell nodded. “It is very interesting to watch. They will amaze you.”

“I'm sure they will.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sheppard and the four dogs were waiting at the designated area. Within minutes of their arrival, Ronon came walking up. He stopped, looked at John as if he were crazy and waved a hand at the small animals. 

“What are these?”

“These are our new citizens.” the Colonel smiled at his teammate. 

“Citizens? Aren't they animals?” the Satedan looked at the creatures suspiciously then over at Sheppard who was stretching, preparing to run.

“Well, sorta.” John smiled at Little Jack who smiled back. “Their ancestors were pets but they've been genetically enhanced. They're a lot smarter now, and since they can talk and pilot a spaceship, I figure they rate the promotion to sentient beings.”

“Talk huh.” Ronon arched and eyebrow at the pack.

“Yes! We talk.” Jack spoke up. “We smart. Good dogs.”

The warrior stared at the little animal and looked suitably impressed. “Okay. What else can you do?” He challenged.

Bob, the brown dog, wiggled all over. “We run fast. We hunt animals. We work. We play.”

“You run fast?” Ronon looked down at the little dog. He was the largest of the pack, but appeared tiny next to the big man.

“We run very fast.” Bob assured him. Joe and Joy started to jump around making little whining sounds.

"Them too?" 

"Us two, us too." Joe and Joy replied together.

“Okay. Let's see how fast you can run.” The Satedan started to run, his long legs giving him an obvious advantage.

John had a sinking feeling as he watched Ronon and the three youngest dogs take off at a brisk pace. He looked down at Jack. “C'mon. We started this. I guess we have to at least try to finish it.”

Jack took off ahead of John. “Must try.” the older dog said. “Catch up now.”

 

Sheppard came dragging into the Clinic with Little Jack following. Both man and dog were suffering from after effects of The Run. John was thinking of calling it The Run for the rest of his natural life. Both of them were still panting hard, John red faced and sweating through his running clothes. Jack was panting and maybe limping a little, but they refused to admit anything when the two of them deigned to try to talk. 

“What the devil happened to you?” Carson exclaimed as they entered the clinic. He took one look at them and motioned a nurse over. “Check Colonel Sheppard's blood pressure and bring them both some water.”

John waved the woman off. “I'm fine, just delivering Jack here to his lady. No problem.” He reached down and picked up his companion to put him next to Faith. The Colonel then sat down next to the little family on the bed.

The female licked her mate on the face and whined worriedly. 

The little dog rolled over on his side and heaved a sign. “Okay. Tired.” He assured her.

The nurse looked at both the males and went back to the refrigeration unit to bring a bottle of water for the human and a bowl of the same for the canine.

“What have you been doing?” Carson stood in front of the two of them. 

“We ran with Ronon and the young dogs.” John was finally catching his breath as he sat there looking at the puppies. “I took all the dogs with me and introduced them to Ronon. You know he and I normally run three miles in the morning. But he and the brown dog started racing. The two spotted pups followed them,” he reached over and patted Jack, “but me and my friend here couldn't keep up with them. We tried, but they just ran off and left us.”

Little Jack looked up at him. “I lay here with Faith.” the dog admitted. “I tired.”

“Me too, buddy." John chuckled at his friend's expression. "You rest up for later, okay.”

“You rest too.” the dog raised his head.

“Gotta go do Colonel stuff. Just stay here and guard the puppies.” He reached over and rubbed the dog's belly.

Beckett smiled as he walked Sheppard to the door. “So, Bob hit it off with Ronon.”

“Yeah, those two are going to be dangerous together." Sheppard grinned at his physician. "Jack and I did the three miles okay, but at the fifth mile we were both dragging. The last thing we saw were two spotted butts running hard. They're probably getting their own breakfast now and talking about us old guys.”

“Lucky for you I don't think any of them talk much.” Becket smiled as he pointed a device at John. “Your blood pressure is up and so is your body temperature.” The nurse handed him the water bottle and sat the bowl down next to Jack who lapped it up eagerly. “You need to drink this and at least one more after your shower. You might want another one and a nap after your next meal.”

“I'll take the water, doc, but I don't have time for napping.” John took a long swig from the bottle to satisfy his friend. “I have a meeting with Woolsey about our little group here. I'm pretty sure they're staying but we have to figure out what we can do with them.”

Faith sat up among her pups. “We do many things. We help Lan-te-uns. We smart dogs. Big Jack say its good thing.”

“And Doctor O'Connell has agreed to help me continue my work here. Maybe there can be hope for Ford's people and even Michael's.” Beckett added with his own brand of excitement.

John paused at the door and looked at his friend sighing. “Well, that would be great, but don't get too excited yet. He couldn't help the Asgard and the Wraith problems are way different.”

“We can but try.” Carson said hopefully and pointed the device at him again. “And you're back to normal parameters.”

“So, I have to go get cleaned up and go do my job.” He turned to Jack who was now laying flat out next to the puppy nest. “You take care, Jack.”

“Okay.” the old dog mumbled. “Rest now.”

Faith crawled out of the pillows and nosed her mate. “Jack tired. He be okay.”

“Well, I'll see you later then.” 

As John left the clinic he met Ronon and the pack coming down the hallway. “Hey, you alright?” He asked everyone.

“Sure. We were just wondering if you two lived after we left you.” Ronon had a satisfied look on his face.

“Yeah. I'm just headed for a shower then a meeting with Woolsey.”

“The pack asked me to take them to see the puppies.” the warrior smiled at his friend. “They said they were in the sickbay.”

“Yeah, Carson's watching them a while longer. They're cuties.” Sheppard chuckled. “I guess they can go back to the room with everyone else in a day or so.”

“Yes.” A surprisingly soft feminine voice came from the little black and white spotted girl dog John remembered as Joy. “Faith and puppies come back to pack. We help guard them. Later we help her feed.”

“No.” Joe, the brown and white youngster, spoke up. “No have to hunt. Eat in chow hall. No have to guard. Safe.”

“All pups need guarding.” Bob settled it. “We help Faith. We help Boss. We help Shep-pard and Lan-te-ums. Dogs work. Hunt for meat too.”

Ronon looked down fondly at the dogs, then to Sheppard. “Sound's like a plan.”

“See you all later.” John headed to his quarters to shower. He was a little surprised at how quickly the big warrior had taken to the dogs. He didn't know if Sateda had the equivalent to them or not, but there was obviously some common spirit there. He was looking forward to seeing how well the dogs did out in the field during the hunt himself.

Later that evening as he collected his dinner and headed for his regular table he saw O'Neill and Ronon sitting with the pack. The two men were speaking covertly, four dogs were listening intently to what the two men were saying. Somehow, he found it very comforting and disconcerting at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Sheppard left the clinic Doctor Beckett returned to his patients. After his rounds he returned to the puppy room to find Ian O'Connell out of his bed and sitting in a chair next to Faith and her tiny babies. 

“Now Ian, you shouldn't be up so soon.” He fussed at his friend. “Your pneumonia isn't nearly clear yet.”

The old man grinned back at him. Smothering a cough, he replied. “These are such beauties, how could I not come to see them.”

“Aye, that's true.” Carson pulled a chair up and sat next to his patient.

Ian picked up one of the spotted puppies, a female. He looked at Faith dotingly. “Now Faith darling, you need to tell me. Is this little one Jack's pup?”

The mama dog looked to the other three and licked them silently for several seconds. Then, in a soft voice, she replied. “I don't know.”

The scientist put the puppy down next to her litter-mates. “I see.” he commented with a gentle smile.

“Boss mad?” Faith looked directly at her owner.

“No, little one. I'm never mad to have a healthy pup.” O'Connell reached out and stroked her head gently. “I knew it bothered him to have you breed with another dog. I understand.”

“Sorry, Boss.” the dog whined softly. “He is a good male too.”

“I know, I know.” the man shushed her. “We were lucky to get so many healthy puppies. You just saved me having to wait a year for puppies from you and Jack. I'm not angry.”

Carson could tell Faith was relieved and happy. He looked at his fellow scientist. “I don't understand.”

The old man reached over and picked up one of the black pups, the male. He turned the baby over gently and looked the little boy over closely. He then put him back with his siblings. “Well, this breeding is, well was, an out cross. I had put a different male with Faith to bring in a new bloodline to the pack.” Ian smiled gently as he looked at the little family. “I knew Jack was upset and wanted Faith to himself. Evidently the stinker decided to follow his heart and not my wishes. So, thanks to you, I have healthy puppies from the other male and from him also.”

“You mean she had babies from both of them.”

“Exactly.” the old man chuckled. “It seems love will out even in lesser beings.”

“So the dogs are not all from Earth?”

“Oh my, no. Bob is also from such an outside breeding. Years ago I found people on several different planets that had very similar canines to my dogs. It seems there is an intelligent hand in the universe after all.”

“Oh, well. That I can assure you.” Carson smiled him. “Stargate Command found this out over a decade ago. A race we call the Goa'uld spread humans and their animals throughout the Milky Way Galaxy in a grand seeding plan. They then conquered these people and posed as their gods, enslaving and lording it over them all.”

O'Connell looked at him with interest. “So these out crosses of mine are actually with canines who are descendants of animals from Earth?”

“Yes, and in fact, we think that some of the ancestors of humans came from here in the Pegasus Galaxy. The original owners of Atlantis, the Alterans, were the builders of the Stargates and of Atlantis herself.”

“I don't know about any star gates,” the old man replied. “But that certainly explains the ease of my breeding program.”

“Aye, as for the where and when, I'll let Doctor Jackson explain that to you. He and General O'Neill were there in the beginning of the program.” Carson decided to postpone that story until his new friend was more rested. But he did want to know one thing. “Did you say you cloned these dogs?”

The geneticist looked almost embarrassed. “I had to initially to discover what the Asgard had been doing.” He shook his head. “I immediately saw that it would take us away from a healthy viable offspring. I only did it three times.”

“So Jack and Faith are clones?”

“Oh, no. Not these dogs. That was fifty years ago.” He stated. “This Jack is comparatively young. He is the pinnacle of my genetic research.”

“Really?” Carson asked with interest as he helped the old man to his feet and led him back to his own bed.

“When the Asgard took me I had two of my terriers with me. I asked them to bring them along so that they wouldn't be abandoned or killed.” Ian made it back to his bed and lay back down at Carson's insistence. “I told them I could use them as experimental animals to help find an answer to their problems. So, using their methods, I cloned Jack and Patches.”

“Your first dog was named Jack?”

“He was a Jack Russell and so the name. Patches was the female.” He continued. “I was able to keep them alive and with me for over thirty years through cloning. But my best dogs were always offspring from two natural dogs.”

“But, the inbreeding must have been bad.” Beckett objected.

“Yes and no. Jacks are more a type than a breed, so both of them carried a broad gene pool in their bloodlines.” The old man chuckled. “But by then, I was trading for breeding rights when I found a suitable male or female to add variety to my pack.”

“So you were able to bring in new bloodlines by broadening your breeding options?”

“Yes, I picked intelligent dogs and also looked for beneficial mutations.” Ian smiled at his fellow doctor. “If you look at Faith's front paws, notice that her dew claws are actually more a thumb than just a digit. She can grip with it enough to pick up small objects. Sort of like a raccoon.” He managed to get comfortable in the bed with Carson's help. “And the shape of their palate allows them to speak some human words. I was very excited when Jack's grandfather began to not only use human words but to make short sentences.”

“So all the dogs are related?”

“Yes, so its important to continue to broaden the genetics. Faith and Jack are third cousins and are clear to breed. Joy and Joe are litter-mates. They are not allowed to breed. But Joy and Bob are planned for the next litter.” He smiled at the nurse who brought in a tray. 

“So, Bob isn't Faith's son?”

“No, he's the son of Hope, another female that died having him and several still born puppies. His father was from another planet also, a small herding dog. She went into labor early and he was the only survivor. Faith and Jack raised him as if he were their own puppy.”

“And these puppies?” Carson helped him get the silverware organized. 

“Well, the two black and tans are the children of a very smart hunting dog, very terrier like. So the little girl will probably be Joe's mate. But Jack and Faith cheated in the game with these two little spotted ones and now I have some more to considering to do.” He picked at the meat on his plate. “But they are very healthy babies and I'm not anticipating any problems.”

“Well,” Carson smiled at the man's planning for the future and his interest in the food. It was an excellent sign for the senior's recovery. “Eat your protein and we'll talk more later.”

“Yes, Doctor Beckett. It looks good after my previous cook's efforts.”

“Oh? And who was that?” 

“I'm not sure, but I think it was Bob. The meat was usually a bit on the rare side.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hunt so there is violence. Be warned.

A week had passed and the new citizens were settling in nicely. Doctor O'Connell had gained strength and was able to get around in a motorized wheelchair. He was still in the clinic but he was much more alert and active. He was looking forward to exploring the city when Carson released him.

Faith and the puppies had moved into the kennel room. She was very satisfied with herself and her babies. The two black and tan pups were obviously larger than the two spotted ones but O'Connell said they were merely taking after their father while the two smaller spotted ones were definitely Jack's children. Jack was very proud of them and showed no remorse in his actions. 

O'Connell continued to be very interested in the pups visiting Faith in her new room and checking them daily for weight and health. He also went to great lengths to explain his genetic theories to O'Neill, Jackson and anyone else who would listen. Carson had broached the subject of his Wraith studies and the two men were becoming thick as thieves in their quest for knowledge.

The pack was very devoted to the little family. Jack and Joe split the day shift, while little Joy and Bob stayed with the mother and their younger siblings at night. Then the young dogs would catch up for The Morning Run. Doctor Jackson and Major Lorne often ran also claiming a need for the exercise. This allowed Little Jack to spend some quality time alone with his family. Later during the day it was normal for someone, usually O'Neill, to take the younger dogs for skill training in a large and previously unused room. He could throw a rubber ball for catch practice and set up jumps and other hunting oriented games as they developed.

But all the dogs were looking forward to the upcoming hunt. The good doctor explained in great detail the hunting style of the canines. Since their root bloodlines were terriers, he explained, some people would be surprised at their ferocity in the field and on the kill. They were slightly larger than their earthly counterparts, Bob the largest at eighteen inches an thirty pounds and with their greater weight the pack could bring down game of over one hundred pounds. 

While neither O'Neill or Jackson normally went on the hunt both men were interested in the dogs' capabilities. Daniel was going to watch and take notes on the pack's interaction with their human friends and Jack wanted to see their hunting style in action. 

Finally, when the big day came, all the dogs except Faith and her babies eagerly boarded Sheppard's puddle jumper. He led a small fleet of ships down to the planet's surface carrying enough personnel to fulfill the requirements of the harvesting of the animals. Little Jack sat close to the front watching him pilot the ship and curiously asked questions about its operation. He was obviously disappointed when it didn't respond to his presence. When John explained to him about the ATA gene the little dog seemed satisfied and commented that he would speak to the Boss about adding it to the pack's bloodline. Sheppard shrugged but didn't argue with him. They might take to Carson's gene therapy, he just didn't know.

Upon landing, the dogs easily mingled with the humans as they spread out through the wooded area that was the selected hunting place for this turn. Normally, there was a line of beaters who drove the deer type animals out into the widely spaced open areas where the men would kill them with their weapons. The dogs added their voices, quick feet and sensitive noses to assist their new friends in locating and herding the animals to the open fields. Their hapless prey were easily driven and then felled by the men's guns.

After several hours, Sheppard called a break. They had enough of this type of meat for the quarter. As the hunters sat down together, other people who had drawn the butchering detail, took over to field dress and bring in the carcasses. The hides would be turned over to the Anthosians for tanning to be used in leather goods. These could be used as trade with other planets when their own needs were met. The dogs were sitting and lying in a group resting. They were apparently enjoying themselves and little Jack was speaking quietly to Daniel about previous hunts they had done for the Boss.

As the butchers walked through the open field preparing the carcasses for transport suddenly a young buck, who had apparently only been wounded, jumped up and bolted off on three legs. With a bark, Bob alerted the pack and, with Jack in the lead, they took off in an organized formation. The three youngsters spreading out evenly behind the seasoned dog. In the spirit of the hunt, Ronon got to his feet and followed the dogs at a run. Daniel followed at a slower pace.

The dogs easily caught up with the wounded animal and moved into a closer formation. Jack moved to the front of the wounded animal and Bob, the fastest, went to the outside to drive their prey towards the older, more experienced dog. As the buck veered close, Jack made a leap and grabbed the animal by the nose with his sharp teeth, hanging on in a death-grip. He hit the ground with his feet under him The two pups came in behind, pushing the buck into leaping and the weight of their leader caused the animal to crash headfirst into the ground. As the buck fell and rolled, Bob came in and immediately went for the throat burying his fangs in the prey's soft tissues with powerful jaws . He then braced his feet and began to tear open the soft flesh. Jugular blood flew everywhere, coating both dogs and sort-of-deer. Meanwhile the two pups grabbed the creature's underside and began ripping his belly open. 

Ronon arrived to see the final death throes of the animal. Little Jack released the animal's nose and grinned up at him. “Good kill!”

The big warrior smiled down at him. “Good kill. Can I do something?”

Bob, who's mouth and chest were covered in blood, answered him. “Open belly!”

Ronon nodded, pulled a knife and slit the carcass open allowing the dogs to easily reach the inner organs. 

By now Jackson had reached them. “That was amazing!” Daniel commented as he watched they dogs eagerly pulled the liver and heart out and happily gorged on them. 

Ronon watched with a feral smile of his own. “This reminds me of hunting with my father when I was a boy.”

“Really? You had dogs as a boy?” Daniel asked him as Sheppard and O'Neill also made the scene of carnage.

“Not like these. Ours were much larger.” The big man held his hand up to hip high. “They were bigger than me when I was a youngster. But these small ones are just as aggressive as our kargs were.”

“The remind me of the Saluki hunting hounds of the Middle East.” Daniel nodded. “Again, much larger animals, but comparatively aggressive.”

The officers retreated to let the pack eat in peace for a while. After the dogs fed on the fresh offal for several minutes. Jack left his pack and approached the men. The dog looked up at the men, licking his bloody chops. “Through? Enough? We do more.” He offered.

“No, I'd say we had a good day.” Sheppard answered him. “You were a lot of help. You all did good and that last thing was impressive.”

The other dogs had finished their meat and had joined their leader. The female, Joy, grinned up at the men with bloody jaws. “Good hunt! No hungry for long time. Lots for puppies.”

John smiled down at them all. “Plenty of meat for everyone. Lets get this back to Atlantis and we'll come back tomorrow for different game.”

“Different?” Bob looked up at him with interest. “What kind.”

Sheppard laughed at the dog's interest but shook his head. “This is a rougher game. You ever hunt boar?”

The brown dog glanced at his pack leader Little Jack. “What boar?”

“Wild pigs.” O'Neill answered the young dog's question. “They're a lot rougher than these deer. You may not be, well, big enough to kill one of those.”

“Big pig” Little Jack said quietly. “Big pig hard skin. We run, but not kill them. You kill.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” Sheppard nodded and turned to help the crews haul their kill to the waiting jumpers. “We'll talk again before any hunting tomorrow.”

"Yes." the pack leader looked up at him and sighed. "You talk to Boss. Then we do, okay."

"Sounds good to me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hunting chapter so there will be violence, blood and death. Be prepared.

When they arrived on the planet the next morning it had rained during the night. The ground was slippery and the undergrowth was still wet. They landed the puddle-jumpers near a river. There they could see where their pig like prey had been wallowing in the mud. The wetness now added an extra layer of danger to the day's hunt.

As the day before, the dogs went into the brush with the selected beaters and began to drive the animals out into the open. But instead of graceful deer like creatures, today's prey of choice were huge hog like creatures, stocky and carring an armored hide. They averaged four feet at the shoulders and burst out of the woods with a high pitched squalling noise. 

It took several well placed shots to bring the animals down. Only Ronon's energy weapon was a sure kill. As the smaller animals were easier to take down, the Lanteans aimed mainly for them leaving the huge adults and little piglets to run on. 

But as luck would have it, late in the hunt someone wounded one of the larger animals. Sheppard heard the animal squeal in pain and saw him run into a thicket of heavy brush. He had a rule in these hunts where he always refused to leave an injured animal to suffer and die in pain. He looked around for a backup. Ronon joined him with a toothy grin. He motioned the big Satedan to come with him and the two of them started to search for the beast in the thick brush. Little Jack and Bob accompanied them with out being asked.

Bob, the younger dog, ran slightly ahead with nose to ground following the blood trail. Ronon kept pace with him. Sheppard and Jack followed closely. 

Suddenly, from its hiding place in a brushy thicket, the huge boar lunged at Ronon, roaring his anger and gnashing large canine tusks. The warrior turned to fire his energy weapon but as he did his boot heel caught in a rough spot and he fell hard in the detritus of the brush becoming tangled in its thorns. The gun bounced uselessly out of reach and in the sticker covered bushes.

The big animal had taken several steps toward him and was about to tear into the struggling man when a small brown shape leaped on the boar's thick neck. Bob grabbed the tufted ear sinking teeth into the hard, hairy cartilage causing the animal to turn away from the pain. Jack then joined his pack mate, leaping for the other ear. The white dog caught the ear's tip and was hanging down in the animal's face, scratching with his back claws at the eyes. The boar started squalling and throwing his head trying to reach the irritating little creatures. But their combined efforts only managed to slow his forward motion towards the downed Ronon.

Sheppard managed to put a few carefully aimed shots in the animal's ribs but though it faltered, it still did not stop. The two dogs were pulling and ripping the ears and face to turn the boar away from their friend. Ronan was struggling to regain his footing in the ensnaring brush but he was still having trouble getting to his feet.

Out of nowhere, the two young dogs appeared. They paused a moment, looked at each other for a split second and then both went for the hog's thick hamstrings that supported the huge hind quarters. Joy got a good bite on the ropey sinew and ripped the large tendon disabling one hind leg. Joe missed his mark on the other leg but bounced up, grabbing the animal's tail trying to bite it off. At this new source of pain the beast turned clumsily on his one good back leg, trying to reach his new attackers with his tusks.

Now unable to fire his weapon for fear of hurting one of the dogs, Sheppard was only able to watch as he frantically tried to think of what to do. The boar was spinning in one place trying to get to his small attackers so he could kill them. He noted helplessly that the brown dog had been slung off but had leaped again and was now gripping the animal's snout. Jack was still holding on to the hog's torn ear and worrying the animal from that angle. The two youngsters were still attacking the beast on his rear end.

Then from the woods behind them, Jack O'Neill arrived on scene. He took a quick survey of the battle and wordlessly pulled his omnipresent Ka-Bar combat knife from its scabbard on his thigh. He paused, judging the speed and circling motion of the badly wounded animal. Taking a deep breath and stepped up to the animal's side. Using the boar's momentum, he swung himself upon the beast like mounting a bucking bull and drove the seven inch blade of his knife into the animal's side just under the shoulder. The blade sank in and punctured the animal's heart. 

The boar stopped its spinning, stood for a moment, then finally with a dying moan, it dropped in its tracks. Jack stood up and swung his leg dismounting from the carcass. “Damn!” He exhaled a shaky breath as he leaned on his prey. “I'm too old for this crap.”

Daniel, who had appeared out of nowhere, ran up and grasped his friend's arm and led him to the side and away from the animal. “What the hell were you thinking?” he started to pat O'Neill down looking for injuries. “Are you hurt?”

Sheppard had gone to Ronon and helped his team mate up. The big man's upper left leg was bleeding and wouldn't support his weight.

The four dogs were gathered together, the two older ones lying down and panting, their faces and bodies spattered with blood. The two youngsters standing, alertly watching for more trouble to come out of the scrub brush.

Jack looked at Daniel and grinned. “It was kinda fun.” Then he looked at the dogs. “You all okay? Anyone hurt?”

Little Jack rolled over on his back. “Tired.”

Bob licked his pack leader's face. “Sore.”

Joe and Joy grinned. “Fun!” The little female went back and sniffed the body. “Hard hunt.”

“No.” Her sibling remarked. “Easy hunt, hard kill.”

By this time more of their crew had arrived. As they looked at the fallen boar, Lorne took one look at the creature and whistled. “This thing must go fifteen hundred pounds!”

Sheppard had gotten a limping Ronon back to the group. “At least.” He agreed as he looked at the blood spattered pack. “The next person who shoots one of big suckers had better kill it, cause I'm not even going to help go after it.”

Ronon, still leaning on his Colonel, grinned down at the dogs. “Good hunting!”

“Good hunting.” The four bayed in unison.

The big man looked at the team that was starting to dress out their kill. “Be sure to save the heart and liver of this guy for the pack. He's their trophy, and the General too, if he wants any.”

Jack smiled tiredly looking from Ronon to the dogs. “Nope. They can have my share.”

As they began their slow walk back to the jumpers, Sheppard looked at O'Neill. “You are crazy. That was the damnedest thing I've ever seen. How did you learn to do that?”

The older man grinned and chuckled. “Oh, about twenty years ago I was stranded on a planet when the Stargate got knocked over by a meteor. I lived with the people there for a couple of months until Teal'c came through and dug out the gate. I had to help their men work the fields and hunt game to feed the villagers.” He shook his head. “I did that once there in a similar situation but I was a lot younger then.” He looked back at the men field dressing the huge animal. “And I think the hog was smaller.”

“And don't do it again.” Daniel frowned at him. “You're supposed to be retired here.”

“Yeah, right.” Jack grinned at him unrepentantly. “I don't know about re-tired, but I am tired.” He looked down at Little Jack trotting tiredly at his heels limping. He scooped the small dog up in his arms. “Right buddy?”

The dog yelped in surprise at the lift but recovered quickly and replied. “Right.” 

The other three dogs gamboled ahead of them back to the jumpers acting like happy little terriers they were.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the jumpers returned to Atlantis the humans and the dogs all got to their feet slowly. It had been a hard day for them all. Sheppard lent a hand to Ronon, who assured him that he was fine but took his team chief's arm anyway. Daniel walked over to the General. O'Neill got to his feet with a groan and Jackson stood up and waited for his old friend. Bob, Joe and Joy eagerly got to their feet, tails wagging and ready to disembark. But Little Jack rolled over as if to get up then just lay there trembling, unable to rise. Joy went over to him and nosed him, whining. The two males gathered around him in a protective stance.

“What's wrong, buddy?” Daniel left O'Neill and went over to the little dog gently pushing Joe out of the way. Sitting down beside him he lay his hand gently on Jack's head. “Are you hurt?”

“Can't stand. Breath hurt.” Jack wheezed. “No walk.”.

“Okay, look. Let me carry you to the clinic and let Doctor Beckett take a look at you.” Daniel said “You were banged around a lot. Maybe you're just sore, like big Jack, but its best to be sure.”

Doctor Beckett had now arrived with a medical gurney to get Ronon who told the orderly he didn't need a ride and not to touch him. But after a conversation with Carson and Sheppard, he finally did get on the bed. The Doctor came over to them at O'Neill's wave. He quickly surveyed his smaller patient. 

“Aye, he needs X-Ray and rest for sure.” Carson frowned. “Could be some cracked ribs.”

“Lots of room here.” Ronon called out from the gurney. “Put him here beside me.”

“More comfortable than being held.” The doctor encouraged. “Just ride soft and smooth.”

At the little dog's nod, Carson carefully picked him up and lay him on the gurney. Then he and his Satedan friend were whisked off to the clinic. The doctor looked critically at O'Neill. “And you? Do I need another bed?”

“Nah, I've got Daniel. It makes him feel useful to hover.”

“Very well, but do come by after you have cleaned up. I still want to take a look at you.” He then turned on Sheppard. “And you?”

“No Doc. I'm good. Really. Cross my heart.” the younger officer grinned at him. “All I need is a shower and some food.” He looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. “But no bacon. I think I'm off pork for a while.”

 

Several hours later, the same group was gathered in Carson's sickbay. It had been found that Ronon was suffering from a puncture wound in his lower back. Evidently when he fell, a broken bush or stick and he had impaled himself on the hard wood. Debriding and antibiotics were the prescribed course for him. 

Little Jack, it turned out, was a bit worse off. Several X-Rays later it was discovered he had three broken ribs, one of which had almost punctured a lung. There were also a lot of bruising and strain on his neck and shoulders. The little guy was not a happy camper even after he'd been given some pain killers. 

The other three dogs were also examined and it was discovered that Bob was also suffering from some pulled and possibly torn muscles from the stress on his neck and shoulders. After hearing about the afternoon's events, Carson guessed it was from the two of them hanging from the giant boar's ears and nose. Joe and Joy were cleared with only a few sore muscles and they were sent back to their quarters to rest.

“So,” the doctor surveyed his three patients. “Dinner will be served shortly as you three will all be spending your evening here, even you Ronon.” He swung around and pointed at the large warrior who was making as if to get out of bed.

Sheppard nodded at his teammate. “Stay here tonight, Chewie. Show the Pack how to surrender gracefully to the real Commander of Atlantis.

Ronan shook his head, lay back and yawned. 

“C'mon General.” Carson motioned at O'Neill. “It's time to go over you now. I heard you were the hero of the hour.”

He looked at Jackson who frowned and nodded at Jack to go to the Doctor. O'Neill grinned, then sauntered over to a spare bed. “Well, I just hope Sheppard was paying attention. Like Little Jack there with Bob, I was just training him. Next time he gets to jump on the monster and stab it in the heart.”

John grinned at him. “I may need to see it again. I was kinda distracted.”

“Nope that was a one shot kinda deal.” Jack replied. He looked at Daniel. “Remind me to ask the SGC for some more zats. They would make life so much easier here.”

At this time,Doctor O'Connell came rolling into the clinic in his motorized wheelchair. He looked around then saw his two dogs asleep on one of the beds, “What happened?”

Daniel walked over to the elderly man and touched him on the shoulder. “Your two young men over there saved Ronan's hide this afternoon. He was attacked by a large pig like animal and Jack and Bob came through for him.” He indicated “Jack's got some injured ribs and Bobs just bruised but Carson wants to keep an eye on them tonight.” Daniel smiled. “You know when we were coming back to the jumper, Jack here was only limping a little. We we got back to Atlantis he couldn't walk and was having trouble breathing.”

“That's the adrenaline and its always the danger with this breeding.” the old man sighed as he gently stroked his pack leader's face. 

Jack licked the old man's hand. “Good hunt. Pack did good.”

“And you're a good leader, but you must be more careful.” He smiled down at the little dog. “The puppies need you to raise them.” Jack smiled and licked his hand again and finally lay his head down and dozed off.

“The original Terriers were very game and I continued to cross them with dominant aggressive dogs.” O'Connell commented and shook his head. “They won't stop or give up.” The Professor chuckled. “Not much common sense.”

“That courage is what saved Ronon from the giant boar, no dog with common sense would have attacked that beast.”

O'Connell looked at him in surprise. “Giant boar? Not many human's would attack that either.”

“That's the way it is in the Pegasus galaxy, Doc.” Sheppard came over to stand by O'Connell. “Just us being here shows a lack of common sense.”

 

Later that evening after everyone had gone on to dinner or to rest from their exertions, Carson heard a quiet sound in the room where the three injured hunters lay resting. It was a tiny sound, a little tic tic tic on the hard floor then a silence. He walked in to see Ronon leaning on an elbow on his bed watching the other patients in the room. The big man pointed to the other bed. To Carson's surprise, there were three dogs there. 

Bob was sleeping peacefully on one end, but on the other Jack had been joined by his lady Faith. The mother dog was licking his face and nuzzling his ears and necks. She looked over at the doctor. He nodded. Faith looked at Carson then curled up next to her mate and sighed, going to sleep there by his side.

Carson and Ronon exchanged a smile and the warrior lay back in his bed and Carson went back to his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Several weeks after the hunt, O'Neill was on the south pier with a fishing line in the water. Little Jack was lying on a pillow in the chair's shade, still favoring his now mending broken ribs. Several feet away a small plastic pen was in use by four very active puppies. 

Inside the pen there was a brown and white spotted male, a black and white spotted female, a black and white male with tuxedo marking and a black and tan female. They were busy playing with the larger black and white spotted girl dog, Joy, while brown and white spotted Mama Faith was lying outside the pen on the deck.

Joy heard a noise of the outer hatch opening of the city opening. She shook herself loose from the puppies, jumped out of the pen and ran to John Sheppard as he sauntered over to the fisherman. “How are they biting?” He asked as he bent over to pat the dog.

Both Jacks looked looked up at the lanky Military commander. “Nothing much.” O'Neill replied. “I think one of those whale things is hanging around underneath. All I'm getting is small stuff.”

John sat down cross-legged next to the retired General. He played with Joy while looking out across the ocean. “Yeah, they come and check on us once in a while. Like they want to keep tabs on us.”

“Have you tried communicating with them?”

“Not really. We've done a little sonar for them but no answer.”

Jack reeled in his lure and cast out again. “Ask Daniel.”

“Doctor Jackson? Why?”

The older man chuckled. “He talks to Unases and to glowy cloud people, ask him to try. Couldn't hurt.”

“I'll do that.” Sheppard looked down and rubbed Joy's exposed tummy. “Like you said, it couldn't hurt.”

Faith came over and flopped down next to Little Jack. John smiled at the couple. “How are the pups doing Faith?

She smiled at him, her strong white teeth showing. “Good pups. Strong. Boss happy.”

“Yeah, he's proud as if he fathered them.” O'Neill commented thinking of O'Connell. Carson was trying to convince the older man to come out to fish with them.

Little Jack shook himself, sat up and grinned. “Me Papa. My pups. Good pups.”

O'Neill laughed as a growling, squealing sound of puppies fighting emanated from the pen. Faith got up and went back to them, jumping over the fence to break up the squabble. “No doubt about it.” Jack glanced at over at John as his worm sank. “How's Ronon?”

“Back on duty. He and Bob are a little slower but they still run off and leave me after my three miles are up.” He scratched Joy and she stretched out with a grin. “Too fast for me.”

“Run fun.” she managed through chattering teeth as she appreciated the butt scratching.

“Where's brother Joe?” Sheppard asked as he looked around for the two young males.

“With Boss. He come soon.”

“Why?”

“Test. Measure. I next.” she wiggled around to lick him on the face. “Still grow.” She barked as she saw Joe and Bob running out the doorway from the city towards them. “There! There! I go now.”

The men looked up as the two young males approached. Joe trotted to the puppy pen and jumped in, licking his mother. Bob bounced over to jump playfully on Joy. The younger female took his attentions with grace, but disengaged afterward to trot off back to the still open door. She looked over her shoulder and yipped a doggy goodbye.

Bob went directly to Little Jack and did a play bow. The older dog rolled back to a down position. With no interest from his pack leader, the brown dog trotted to John and sat down by his side.

“What's up Bob?” John stroked down the dog's back. “Anything?”

“When we hunt?” The dog asked.

“Another couple of weeks.” Sheppard laughed. “Didn't you guys get enough excitement last time?”

“NO! Hunt good.”

From underneath O'Neill's chair, Little Jack chimed in. “Hunt good!”

Jack looked down between his knees at him. “You're not going next time. Remember.”

The little dog flopped back down. “Old dog no good.”

“Old dogs are wise dogs. I saw you.” O'Neill leaned over and rubbed the terrier's ears. “You did everything right. Sometimes you can't win. He was too big, and you weren't supposed to engage the enemy.” He assured his little pal.

“Save Ronon. Always save.” Little Jack sighed. “Ronon good.”

“Yes you did.” Sheppard commented, rolling Bob over to tickle his belly. “And you did too. Good job all around.”

Faith came back over to her mate. “I go next time.”

Little Jack sat up. “No. Still feed pups.”

“Wean.” she replied firmly. “Need full pack. You hurt. I go.”

“I am not getting into family arguments.” John raised his hands and stood up. Bob followed him as he walked over to the puppy pen. “When do they get named?”

“Boss name.” Joe replied with the little black and tan girl pup chewing on his ear and the spotted boy pulling on his tail. “Ouch!”

“When?” 

“On weaning.” Faith came over to stand next to John. “Puppies die too soon, no name. Only healthy pups get name.” She looked up at him. “Only Bob get name. Is good Doctor Carson here. No puppy names and no Faith.”

John squatted down next to her. “Without Carson there would be no John, no Rodney no lots of people.” He stroked her ears. “So only Bob survived your last litter?”

“No. Bob's mama, Hope, no live. Puppies no live. Only Bob. I raise him. Then have Joe and Joy. Now I have these.” She bent down to lick the little tuxedo male. “Bob and Joy pair, but now wait longer.”

“Ah, so the genetics are planned in advance.” he put his hand under her chin. “Boss chooses?”

“Boss chooses.” She blinked up at him then licked his hand. “Is right, he knows.”

“What if Joy doesn't want Bob?”

“She do.” Faith said firmly. “Bob good dog.”

“But if she doesn't want him?” John asked curiously. 

Faith looked confused. “I take strange dog to make pups. Boss no ask. Tell.”

“And what about Jack?”

“Jack is mate. Jack help raise pups. Train them. Good dog.”

“Yes, yes he is a very good dog.” He stood up. “No problem there. I think he's a great dog.”

Jack pulled back to set the hook and started to reel. “John!”

“Gotcha.” Sheppard turned and ran to help O'Neill start to fight a large fish. Little Jack came out from under the chair and all the adult dogs started to dance around their feet. Even the pups started to bark.

“He's a big one!” Jack yelled. “We'll eat tonight!”


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning a call went out for a Senior Staff Meeting. These were normally scheduled on a monthly basis but this one was a special get together. This one was to decide on the request for sanctuary by The Pack.

Woolsey, Sheppard. McKay, Beckett, Teyla, Jackson and O'Neill were gathered around the infamous table that the Civilian Leader had brought with him to Atlantis. He used it only for important meetings. This could be considered one.

They had all gathered around, drunk good coffee and eaten pastries proudly presented by the Atlantis cooks. Pleasantries were spoken and news updated. Now, they needed to decide.

One month earlier, a ship had arrived unexpectedly and without invite. It's crew, while not your normal personnel, had added a new and varied point of view to their perspective. It also brought in an unexpected problem.

Woolsey looked around the table. “Well, what do you think?”

Sheppard spoke first. “I think they should stay no matter what we do about the other thing.”

Teyla nodded. “I agree. They add skill and daring to our hunting and scouting parties. They have already demonstrated great bravery.”

“They've also brought enjoyment from their mere presence.” Jackson interjected. “Everyone loves them.”

Woolsey took another sip of coffee and frowned. “Not everyone. There are some people who do not enjoy their presence on Atlantis.” He shrugged. “Some people don't like dogs.”

“The wormhole works both ways.” O'Neill commented dryly.

“We are not sending people home because they don't like dogs.” Woolsey replied flatly.

Sheppard shrugged. “Works for me.”

“Wait a minute.” McKay made a face. “I'm not a dog lover, per se, but they don't bother me. They don't interrupt me, they don't insult me, they don't screw with my work. I can't say that about a lot of people already here.” He looked around the table. “If someone doesn't like them, just tell them to avoid them.”

“Agreed.” Woolsey nodded. “There are various kinds of prejudice and not all can be eradicated. Those people we can deal with. But....”

“Yes,” Jackson nodded. “The elephant in the room must be examined.”

“I don't understand.” Teyla commented curiously. “What is an elephant?”

Jackson frowned. “I'm sorry. Its a very large animal that is not acceptable in a closed area. It means to talk around an obvious problem, ignoring its importance to everyone's comfort.”

“Oh, I see.” she said with a frown. “An unpopular situation that no one wants to talk about...I think.”

Daniel nodded. “Yes. Sorry for the confusion.” She smiled at him, silently promising to get more information from him later.

“Doc O'Connell didn't have an issue with the puppies.” Sheppard commented, knowing where this was going.

“No, but he had already gotten what he had wanted.” O'Neill poured himself another cup of coffee. “Faith had produced the pups from the other male. The two from Jack was not er, authorized.” 

Woolsey nodded. He looked around the table, took a deep breath and stated the problem succinctly. “We can welcome the Pack, but we'll have to decide if they are only dogs, or if they are sentient beings and should not be treated as slaves.”

“Aye.” Beckett nodded. “I like Professor O'Connell. He and I can work together easily. But, he controls the dogs like they are the property he had when he left Earth over five decades ago. These are not the same creatures as what he started with. 

Teyla looked around the group then settled on Woolsey. “This is very true. He must be made to understand that we do not allow the ownership of sentients on Atlantis.”

Woolsey nodded and looked at Sheppard. “You said that yesterday Faith told you that she had the two puppies with a stranger because O'Connell told her to. She also said that Joy and Bob were matched to each other without their agreement.” 

The Colonel nodded. “What if she doesn't want Bob? What if she wants another male? Or not one at all?”

Teyla took a deep breath. “In some cultures it would be up to the parents to arrange a marriage between their daughter and the proper husband. We do not control this.” She looked around. “Is this what is happening? Or is it something else?”

“Yes and no.” Jackson spoke. “O'Connell is not Joy's father.”

“But he is her creator and the creator of this species as we know it.” Woolsey commented. “How many rights does he have?”

Sheppard looked around the table. “Okay, can we do this on a provisional status? I mean, let's let it go for say six months. Get the puppies half grown, the Professor healthy and everyone acclimated to seeing cute little dogs running around Atlantis.”

Beckett smiled at the vision, then looked at Sheppard. “Jack has come to me to ask for the ATA gene. He want's to be able to fly a jumper.”

Woolsey chuckled at his Military Commanders expression. “So Colonel Sheppard, how do you feel about that?”

“I don't care if he's a Raccoon named Rocket, if he can fly one safely he's got my vote.” Sheppard answered dryly. “He's been flying their ship for years.”

“And, like McKay says,” O'Neill drawled out “I can't say that about some people already here.”

“I think that the provisional status is the best thing for now.” Jackson nodded. “It gives us a chance to see what the real challenges will be.” He shrugged. “Sometimes things just don't work out the way we expected. This may play out to be a non-issue, or it may be a large one.”

“Very well.” Woolsey smiled. “I'm willing to give this a six month trial period. We shall see.” 

Agreement reached, most of the group left the room. Woolsey and Sheppard remained behind. “Do you want to tell him?” 

The Colonel coughed. “Well, since you have the title...”

“Very well, but you can accompany me while I have the discussion with the Professor.”

 

Woolsey knocked on the apartment door and a voice called out for them to enter. Professor O'Connell was in his wheelchair with a laptop open in front of him. Joe was asleep on the bed. “Good afternoon, Professor.” 

“Good afternoon.” the old man smiled at them. “How can I help you?”

Woolsey stepped forward and pulled up a chair in front of him. “We're here to give you our decision about your remaining on Atlantis.”

“So soon? Excellent.” Ian looked at him expectantly. “I hope your speed indicates a good outcome.”

“Well, we believe it does but we do have some questions for you.” Sheppard stood beside his supervisor. “There are some concerns about the freedom of choice for the pack members.”

“Freedom of choice? I'm not sure I understand.” The professor closed his lap top and looked at them curiously.

“These little dogs are very intelligent.” Woolsey started. “While they are not exactly human they show a great grasp of situations. Jack has inquired about the ATA gene therapy.” O'Connell looked surprised. “They are stretching and growing with every new contact they make. Yet you treat them as your property.”

The old man chuckled, then laughed out loud to finally start coughing. When he recovered from it with the help of an inhaler that he'd been given by Carson he breathed deeply for a few moment before he spoke. “Property? As in slaves? Who do my bidding? Gentlemen, I believe you have me all wrong.”

“In what way?” Richard frowned at him. “You arrange breedings and you have admitted to trading them out of the pack for new dogs or supplies. That sounds suspiciously like slavery.”

The old man took a deep breath. “Yes, yes. I guess I can see your concerns. But, it was all with their welfare in mind. They can't understand the genetics and what inbreeding can do to harm them.” He continued. “They must be guided. When the females come into season, they are after all, bitches in heat. They will not take the proper steps to continue their advancement from dog to intelligent being. They are extremely emotional. You will see. Or you would if you allow us to stay.”

“Well Professor.” Woolsey continued. “In regards to that, here's our decision. You are here provisionally for six months. “You and the Pack will continue to intermingle with the citizens of Atlantis. You will be expected to follow our rules. If you cannot find your place you and any of your crewmen who wish to leave may do so.”

“Your ship can be refitted, refueled and restocked. You are here of your own free will and can leave at any time.” Sheppard spoke up. “Or you can return to Earth through the Stargate.”

Professor O'Connell looked back and forth between the two officials of Atlantis then paused thoughtfully. “I think that will be fine.” He looked up at the two men. “We can see how we fit into your world.” He smiled. “I think you will be happily surprised.”

“We hope so.” Woolsey smiled down at the old man. “We certainly hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story. I've gotten out of my system. I've gotten kudo and readers but no comments so I'm not sure what y'all think about this. I can write more adventures for Little Jack and The Pack or it can stand alone. So, if you would like more, let me know. Otherwise, they'll just be running around Atlantis silently with Ronon and playing ball with O'Neill and Sheppard. Thanks for reading. I hope you did enjoy the story.


End file.
